Birthday Wedding
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and Roger's wedding takes place on the turtles' 28th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her grandparents, Mr. Stapleman, Roger, Audrey, Colleen, Paul, Leslie, Luke, and Reverend Cupland are. Please do not sue and no flames.

I'm having a co-writing contest. Details are in my profile.

**Birthday Wedding**

Leo and 20 year old Chloe Calls were in Chloe's bedroom. They were putting together a king size bed.

"Nervous about your wedding in a couple days?" Leo asked.

"I'm actually ready to marry Roger," Chloe replied.

"It was nice of you to work my brothers' and my birthday party into yours and Roger's wedding reception."

"Roger was very understanding when I explained the situation and we worked it out from there so we're having a combination wedding reception/birthday party."

"You picked a very nice man to be your husband."

"I think so, too."

Leo and Chloe talked some more while putting the bed together. Eventually, the bed was finally put together.

"We'd better get some sheets and pillows on here," Leo said.

"I'll go get them," Chloe said and then left the room.

* * *

Donny, Raph, and Mikey were in the living room. They were doing some cleaning in preparation for Roger Stapleman and Chloe's wedding.

"Mikey, you got the refreshments, right?" Raph asked.

"Actually, Chloe and Roger hired a caterer to handle all that," Mikey replied.

"They did that since our birthday is that day and they want us to relax," Donny explained.

The three of them chatted while they cleaned. Several minutes later, Leo and Chloe entered the room.

"Donny, I need to talk to you," Chloe said. "Alone, that is."

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Why don't we go into your lab and I'll explain there?"

"That's fine with me."

Donny and Chloe left the living room. Leo, Mikey, and Raph sat down on the sofa to relax for a while.

* * *

Donny and Chloe entered the lab. The two of them sat down on the cot.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Chloe said.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Donny asked.

"It involves a big part in the wedding so I need you to be absolutely sure with your decision."

"Isn't Roger's niece going to be the flower girl and his nephew the ring bearer?"

"They are but what I need you to do is bigger than that."

"What would that be?"

"Would you be the one to give me away?"

"You sure you want that?"

"That's what I want. My parents are dead and neither of my grandparents can stand for too long."

"Sure, I'll give you away."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other several minutes later, stood up, and left the lab.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe saw that the turtles were sleeping in their rooms. She figured they were tired from working on the wedding that was taking place in a couple days.

Chloe got into her new king size bed that she would soon share with Roger. Then she fell asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, Chloe was getting ready for her wedding. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Chloe went over to open it and let her grandparents in.

"You look so lovely in my old wedding dress," Grandma Calls said.

"Reminds me of when your grandmother and I were getting married," Grandpa Calls said.

"I feel that this will be one of the happiest days of my life," Chloe said.

Chloe and her grandparents wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later and Chloe's grandparents helped her finish getting ready for her wedding.

* * *

In the living room, the guests were arriving and sitting down and the string quartet was playing romantic music in one corner of the room. The turtles were making sure everything went smoothly before Roger and Chloe arrived.

Just then, Roger entered the room. He took his place at the altar.

"I'd better get Chloe," Donny said.

"Good thinking," Leo said.

Donny left the living room. He headed upstairs where Chloe was getting ready.

* * *

Chloe was admiring herself in her wedding dress. Just then, there was a knock and Chloe walked over to the door and let Donny in.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I wanted to let you know that it's time," Donny said.

"We'll see you down there," Grandma Calls said.

"Good luck, Chloe," Grandpa Calls said.

Grandma and Grandpa Calls headed downstairs. Chloe walked over to Donny and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and pulled away a couple minutes later.

"Ready to head downstairs?" Donny asked.

"As ready as I can get," Chloe replied.

Chloe took one final look at herself in the mirror. Then she and Donny left the room.

* * *

In the living room, Roger and Reverend Cupland were standing at the altar and the string quartet was playing romantic music. Leslie Collandar was walking down the aisle while throwing petals on the ground. Her brother, Luke, was carrying a pillow with a couple rings on it. Audrey Stapleman and Mr. Stapleman walked down the aisle followed by Colleen and Paul Collandar.

Just then, all of the guests stood up. It was time for Chloe to walk down the aisle.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Donny slowly walked Chloe down the aisle and the music was playing. They stopped once they reached the altar and the music stopped.

"Is there anyone who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Reverend Cupland asked.

"I do," Donny said.

"Then let's start the ceremony," Reverend Cupland said.

"Good luck, Chloe," Donny said.

"Thanks for being my best friend," Chloe said.

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and Donny went over to where his brothers were and sat down next to Mikey.

"We are here to join Chloe Calls and Roger Stapleman as one," Reverend Cupland said. "Chloe and Roger have decided to do their own vows."

"Chloe, I've written my vows for you in a song," Roger said. He went over to the keyboard, turn it on, and selected the "Church Organ" button.

**My Vow for You**

Chloe, you are my sweetheart.

You are my dream come true.

I will love you always and forever.

This is my vow for you.

I will be there to support you,

When you are feeling blue.

My love for you is forever.

This is my vow for you.

I will take care of all your needs.

Our bond will be strong like glue.

I will love you always and forever.

This is my vow for you.

Chloe, I take you as my wife.

This I certainly do.

My love for you is forever.

This is my vow for you.

Chloe was watching Roger and saw out of the corner of her eye that Mikey and Donny were holding each other. Both turtles had the floodgates in full force.

Roger turned off the keyboard and walked over to Chloe. The two of them joined hands.

"Roger, I will support you through good times and bad," Chloe said. "I will love you for the rest of my life and I take you as my husband until death."

"Now we will do the rings," Reverend Cupland said.

Luke held up the pillow with the rings. Chloe and Roger each took a ring from the pillow.

"Chloe, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty," Roger said while putting the ring on Chloe's finger.

"Roger, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty," Chloe said while putting the ring on Roger's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Reverend Cupland said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Roger lifted Chloe's veil. Then they kissed on the lips.

"I love you, Mr. Stapleman," Chloe said.

"I love you, Mrs. Stapleman," Roger said.

"I present to you; Mr. and Mrs. Roger Stapleman," Reverend Cupland said.

Chloe and Roger walked back down the aisle and the guests blew bubbles at them. Then everyone headed to the dining room for the reception.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The reception was taking place in the dining room and Chloe and Roger signed the marriage license. Everyone was eating Mexican food that was self-serve and drinking sparkling juice.

Eventually, Chloe and Roger cut the wedding cake and fed each other a piece. Then they cut the rest of the cake and put the slices on plates which were put on the table.

Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls came out with a large chocolate chip pizza. They put it on the table where the turtles were sitting.

"We want to thank everyone for coming to our wedding," Roger said.

"Now we want to sing "Happy Birthday" to four very special friends," Chloe said.

Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to the turtles. Then the pizza was served to everyone.

Several minutes later, the single women gathered in one part of the room. Chloe tossed the bouquet and Audrey caught it.

After that, the single men gathered in the same area. Roger got the garter off of Chloe, tossed it, and Mr. Stapleman caught it.

"I'm not old enough to get married yet," Audrey said. "I have several more years to go."

"I don't even have a girlfriend," Mr. Stapleman said. "Can't get married without one."

Just then, Chloe and Roger announced that they were going to prepare to go on their two week honeymoon which was in Honolulu, Hawaii. They made their escape as everyone applauded and then cleaned the dining room.

* * *

Later that evening, the turtles, Chloe, and Roger were at the airport. Chloe and Roger's plane was scheduled to board in a few minutes.

"We'll see you when we get back in a couple weeks," Roger said.

"Have a nice trip," Raph said.

"Let us know what you did when you get back," Mikey instructed.

"Enjoy your honeymoon," Leo said.

"We'll see you in a couple weeks," Donny said.

"We should get going now," Chloe said after an announcement was made that their plane was now boarding.

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. Then Leo, Mikey, and Raph got their turns.

Roger and Chloe picked up their bags, went to the gate, showed the guard their tickets, and went through the gate holding hands. The turtles watched them leave and then left the area.

* * *

Roger and Chloe searched for their seats on the plane. Once they found them, they put their bags under their seats, and sat down.

Just then the flight attendant announced for everyone to sit down and buckle up, explained some rules, and announced the time they should be arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii. Then the plane started and it was in the air a couple minutes later.

The End


End file.
